This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to understand the anatomical and functional basis (fMRI) of the deficits in visual perceptual organization in schizophrenia, and in particular, how these deficits are related to the in vivo gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) and glutamate status measured with magnetic resonance spectroscopy at high magnetic fields.